<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Darling, we rule this pack. by enigmaticma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305891">Darling, we rule this pack.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma'>enigmaticma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Knotting, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, WARNINGS!, insecure Alpha, powerful Omega, self-lubricating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A future leader of the EXO pack, the current leader Junmyoon's firstborn - Baekhyun isn't exactly what the alpha's of the strongest wolf pack should be. Compared to the other alpha's like Yifan and Chanyeol he's kinda short, isn't good at hunting, isn't popular with the omega's and always wears that big ugly framed glasses and buggy clothes, because he's kinda insecure. So for the balance of the power the elders decide to marry him with the strongest omega of the pack - Kim Jongdae. Jongdae who's everything but sweet and fragile. Jongdae who's the most wanted omega in the whole pack and who surprisingly accepts his fate without questioning anything</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Wu Yi Fan | Kris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Shall we Chen? Fictional Fest First Round</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Darling, we rule this pack.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosttown/gifts">ghosttown</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt code: #SWC207</p><p>- The prompt is the summery as I kind of respected that one 97% so I hope the prompter would love it ^_^ I love A/B/O so I gave it my all.<br/>- I want to thank my sweet beta for editing this fic :D they are saving lives here hehe. Please check their works : https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetKaisoo/pseuds/VelvetKaisoo<br/>- I am gifting this to my sweet sweet Dae because she made my life much better and was kind to send me Ko-fis which makes me want to be better.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jun Myun knew his son and first Alpha wasn’t what he expected to have as a future heir. Clumsy, short, almost fragile, and the worst hunting alpha of the pack, Baekhyun wasn’t what the strongest pack of east Busan expected to have as future head Alpha, but as Jun Myun was still alive and kicking, the succession wasn’t an issue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun Myun knew he would rule perhaps long enough for Baekhyun to have a strong Alpha as a pup, but for that he needed an omega to compensate what Baekhyun lacked. He wasn’t a rich man in the city, living in a farm that settled near the forest and the mountains around Busan. It wasn’t big but spacious enough for his pack’s wolves to be themselves. They cultivated and traded as humans but hunted and lived as a pack of wolves. Of course, not fully as such. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had a system made by Jun Myun’s grandpa, the first Alpha of the pack, and it grew from there. Leadership is given by succession to the first alpha pup but Baekhyun knew he would be kicked out of the position. It gave him nightmares and he tried to do something about it but he was still incredibly awkward around omegas, even worse around Alphas. Bar few, all the alphas mistreated him somehow, though he never voiced a word. They would be harsh to him if he got in their games or outright ignore him if he joined the hunt. He was the slowest so he was always the last to reach the hunting scene and most of the time scared their prey (hence why he asked his father to stop sending him in hunts) so they tried to avoid having him around and he didn’t complain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a bad eyesight as a human, worse as a wolf. He was slow as a man, worse as a wolf. He was bad as a man, worse as a wolf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun somehow didn’t know why he tried to be better for his father. He didn’t know how he managed to gain his father’s pride. Yes, he was a good student with good grades, but that's all he felt able to do.  He majored in three fields at once but the diplomas didn’t make him feel any better. Nothing was going to make him feel any better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun.” The said man looked up, startled to hear Jun Myun speak so close. He was so deep within his thoughts that he didn’t notice his father sit by his side. “What is happening? You look like you wanted to murder someone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun couldn’t help it and said, bitterly, “I am incapable of hurting a fly.” Jun Myun looked shocked and he quickly mumbled, “I am sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come with me.” Jun Myun held his son’s shoulders, pulling him along as they left the bed, then the room, to meet an omega Baekhyun knew oh so well. “Baekhyunnie, please sit,” Jun Myun said, snapping him out of his daze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was shy as soon as he sat next to Kim Jongdae, one of the best hunters, the fastest wolf of the pack, and the most sought after Omega. Everybody wanted to mate that man and Baekhyun was one of the rare ones who actually didn’t dare to approach the man. Baekhyun considered Jongdae way out of his league. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Jun Myun started, “I spoke to the elders and Jongdae’s parents and they gave me their blessing for what I called you here for.” Baekhyun looked at his father, anxious as an idea popped in his mind and as Jun Myun spoke, he gasped, “I know you know how Baekhyun isn’t the strongest alpha of the pack…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Baekhyun stood and was about to make a dash for it when Jun Myun held his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me,” Jun Myun said, patting his son’s head as the younger relaxed, “I know you and Jongdae are the total opposite but you complete each other in a way no one can. I won’t find a better mate for you than him, Baekhyun.” Jun Myun faced Jongdae who was sitting obediently, “Jongdae, my son isn’t the strongest alpha, neither the fastest, nor the most social but he is the smartest wolf I know and you will learn to see that, I hope,” he said before looking at his son briefly, “I wanted someone to be his speed, strength, and to also be his friend above anything else.” He bowed to the omega. “Please consider the possibility of mating with my son.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae simply said, “I was aware of your request, Leader, and so I came here as proof that I already accepted it. I will mate your son if you see me fit as his mate.” Jun Myun looked so happy that he pulled Baekhyun to a half hug while the alpha kept his eyes on the floor, despite the distressed hormones he was letting out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll call your parents to discuss the ritual.” Jun Myun sprinted out of the place, leaving Baekhyun and Jongdae alone. The alpha simply fixed his glasses and glanced over at Jongdae, who didn’t move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You…” A soft voice left Baekhyun’s lips, unconsciously too shy to speak up, “Really want to be with me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae stood and Baekhyun flinched, his distress started filling the air and Jongdae somehow paused walking toward him, “I have great esteem for our Head Alpha and leader so yes, I really want to make him proud and be your mate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun looked considerably deflated. “Oh,” he mumbled. Of course, no omega would want him if he wasn’t the head alpha’s son. “I am sorry,” he said as the silence lingered and looked up to meet Jongdae’s eyes, “I won’t bother you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae looked confused and in fact, he was incredibly so. Everybody wanted him, every single Alpha, Beta or Omega of the pack wanted to have him as a mate, except Baekhyun. He never looked at Jongdae for more than a second, never spoke to him, always gave him space whenever they sat close. Jongdae found Baekhyun very mysterious. Right then, he was finding the man even more mysterious. “You don’t want me to be your mate? Maybe you have an eye on someone else?” He asked the man who looked at him, shocked, “I can ask your father to bless your mating with them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun fidgeted, obviously flustered, “I wanted you… like everybody else, I wished I had a strong omega as a mate,” he said, turning redder as he spoke, “I just… I find myself not fit to be anyone’s alpha, much less if it is yours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Jongdae couldn’t believe an Alpha was saying that. “What did you just say?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun stepped back, pushing his glasses back to his eyes, and awkwardly mumbled, “I am sorry.”  Jongdae could feel Baekhyun’s awkwardness and distress rise so he dropped it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat back, looking at Baekhyun firmly, as he spoke with a harsh manner, “The decision is done so don't be sorry. I, for one, don’t need an alpha and, two, want to do it for my head Alpha’s sake.”  Baekhyun looked offended, almost pouting like a kicked pup and Jongdae may have regretted every word he said. He didn’t have to apologize as Jun Myun returned with Baekhyun’s mother. They were all over Baekhyun, obviously happy, and Jongdae felt his insides twist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun legit looked like he prefered to be buried alive, instead. Jongdae kept that expression of his face memorized as he walked back to his family home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pack welcomed the news with mockery. Jongdae was stunned when he heard many of the other wolves' remarks which made him mad the entire day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The head Alpha perhaps forgot our Dae is an omega and needs a good alpha to protect him,” he heard one of the other alphas say as they were showering and changing after the hunt and he slammed his locker harshly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, he heard you,” another one said in panic, only for the alpha to scoff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t lie, did I?” he sarcastically said, “With that good for nothing son of our head alpha, Jongdae will have to be the alpha of the relationship.” Jongdae approached them, his eyes going red, and the alpha said, “Who would protect you when you will have pups, Jongdae? Who would make sure to answer all your needs? I don’t think he can.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae glared at him. “Do you know why I actually respect Baekhyun, my mate, so much?” he said, “He respected me from day one, unlike you all. He even was kind enough to ask me if I wanted this… not even the head Alpha asked me what </span>
  <em>
    <span> I </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted.” He looked up to meet the Alpha’s eyes, rage clear in his expression. “So if you want to criticize him and badmouth him, at least learn how to respect others like he does. Maybe then, I won’t consider cutting your balls and feeding it to your friends, Jin Shik. This is my last warning,” he said louder, “ to you all. I don’t want you to mention him or badmouth him again, or I’ll kill you all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked out enraged before running home. He was too pissed to help around the farm so he locked himself in his room. “Oh, Baekhyun! What a sweet boy you are,” he heard his mother say joyfully just outside his window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae peeked only to see Baekhyun’s smile fall as his mother left him outside. He had a toolbox in hand and he fidgeted as he waited until Jongdae’s father showed up. Jongdae noticed Baekhyun force a smile on his lips as he followed the older man. Jongdae jumped out of the window and followed them only to find that Baekhyun was going to repair the tractor. It needed a change of motor and apparently his father got a new one and wanted someone to install it.  “Do you need help, son?” Jongdae noticed how Baekhyun shook his head, bowing to his father who nodded, “I’ll let you work on it as I am needed somewhere else.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be done soon,” Baekhyun promised. Once he was alone, Baekhyun let out a sigh as he put his tool box down and pushed the new hanging motor to be above the open hood of the tractor. He lowered it enough to see what he was doing and he started working from the top, then under the motor, before lowering it even more and simply locking it in place. He was so into it that he didn’t notice Jongdae approaching and hiding behind a table. Jongdae could watch Baekhyun work and he was amazed how he managed to make the tractor work. He turned the machine and drove it ahead then back smoothly before picking his toolbox.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked out of the garage and Jongdae stood up. “Baek!” The said alpha was so startled that he tripped and fell, much to Jongdae’s shock who rushed to help him up. “Oh my god, I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you,” he panickally said as he dusted Baekhyun’s knees, “I just wanted to apologize for being rude to you last time, I didn’t mean to make things worse.” Baekhyun said nothing, avoiding his eyes, and fidgeted with his sleeve as Jongdae picked the tools, put them in the box and handed it over before asking, “Did you eat dinner?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just came from a hunt,” Baekhyun commented, shyly, “so dinner isn’t served yet.” Jongdae couldn’t hold a smile from stretching his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held Baekhyun’s hand, much to Baekhyun’s shock. “Come on,” he said, “let us go get you cleaned before dinner.” Jongdae held Baekhyun with a huge smile in his lips while Baekhyun looked about to burst out in embarrassment. They made it to the head Alpha’s house and Jongdae held Baekhyun’s hands, to make him look up, “I’ll wait for you here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun fidgeted before leaning to whisper, “I don't eat in the dinner hall.” Jongdae looked shocked and Baekhyun’s expression dropped as he looked down to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll eat dinner with you then wherever you have it,” Jongdae offered with a smile, “I am going to be your mate, Baekhyun, so I wish to learn to know you.” Baekhyun looked at him, unreadable, before nodding and Jongdae gave him an encouraging smile as he stepped back. Baekhyun walked to his room, shaken and internally screaming. He showered before dressing up nicely, nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae helped them set the table for him and Baekhyun. The alpha returned with frizzy, curled hair, black shirt on plain blue jeans, and Jongdae smiled at how cute he looked despite the brown glasses he was wearing. They ate dinner silently, Jongdae observed Baekhyun cutting meat into tiny pieces first before eating, he also noticed how Baekhyun had no cucumber in his salad unlike him, and he realized the Alpha was outright adorable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought, by the end of the meal, it won’t be hard to learn to love his Alpha. “Hey,” he said, startling Baekhyun, “do you want to have a walk in the woods with me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the woods?” Baekhyun looked like a lost pup as he asked and Jongdae couldn’t help but smile wider, nodding. Baekhyun’s ears were red as he looked away. “Oh, okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were basically done with food and Baekhyun cleaned the table with his mother while Jongdae was asked to wait outside. Baekhyun joined him with a shy expression and they walked through the farm, to the woods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun noticed the other wolves pausing their duties to look at them walk and Jongdae suddenly felt the distress in the air. He automatically held Baekhyun’s arm. “How did you learn mechanics?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I graduated with majors in mechanical engineering, economics and IT engineering,”  Baekhyun said as matter of fact, “I love fixing machines.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae frowned. “Wow, you must be smart to graduate in three tough majors, but why don’t you use the same reasoning as a wolf?” Jongdae noticed Baekhyun tense so he added, “I saw you work and it was meticulous and on point yet people say you are super clumsy and uncoordinated. Why don’t you use those skills as a wolf?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Baekhyun looked around nervously, “I don’t think they work the same.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae scoffed. “Of course, they do! I won’t be the best hunter of the pack if hunting was an instinct.” He paused walking and made Baekhyun look at him, “I think you just don’t trust yourself at all. I guess the pack didn't give you space for that, but you are smart and great at calculating things.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was about to comment on that when he noticed two alphas, Chanyeol and Yi Fan, who were finishing some repairs in the fence. His previous joy to be with Jongdae died instantly. They were the best alphas of the packs. “Don’t you want alphas like them?” he asked sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae looked at where Baekhyun was looking, “Oh, you mean Yi Fan and Chanyeol?” Jongdae hummed. “They are loved by most omegas, and I see why, but I never actually wanted an alpha… I was hoping to fall in love with someone who sees me as an equal, so I didn’t have anyone in mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun looked at Jongdae, surprised, then sighed sadly. “I am sorry I prevented you from meeting that someone, Jongdae,” he said with a sincere tone, as he observed Yi Fan chuckle at something the other alphas said. “You deserved it more than anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae didn’t expect it and he stood stoned there as Baekhyun greeted the alphas who approached him. “We are happy to hear you got a mate,” Chanyeol said to Baekhyun, softly patting his shoulder, “you needed some happiness in your life, Baekhyun.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun smiled shortly before bowing to Chanyeol and the alphas. “Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made it to the woods and Jongdae could tell Baekhyun was no longer in the mood to be out but indulged him anyway. They walked around silently and Baekhyun walked Jongdae home and paused under his bedroom’s window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I locked the door from inside,” Jongdae awkwardly said as he noticed Baekhyun’s expression of curiosity, “I saw you and jumped off.” Baekhyun blinked at him before suddenly chuckling behind his hand. Jongdae felt relieved to hear that at least. “Good night?” he asked him with a hopeful tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Jongdae,” Baekhyun said with a smile before walking away. Jongdae simply climbed back to his bedroom and slept with a relieved heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elders were nice enough to make Jongdae hide while Baekhyun had to find him, for their mating ritual. To make it a little bit hard, every omega or beta who found an alpha took part of the ritual to mix their scents. Baekhyun had a decent nose so he was confident he would find Jongdae but he was sure he wouldn't be first. He noticed the omegas who were whispering, probably planning it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae actually convinced the omegas to make it harder for anyone but Baekhyun. “Please,” he begged, “Baekhyun is mocked by every alpha, so please help me with this. I don’t want to live with a broken alpha.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will do our best, Jongdae,” Kyungsoo, Baekhyun’s brother, assured, “we will have thirty minutes starts so we need to be fast and efficient.” Jongdae nodded and they went to their alphas, Kyungsoo went to his brother first. “Good luck, hyung.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun said with a smile before looking at Yi Fan who observed them, “good luck to you both.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo held Yi Fan’s stretched hand and smiled at his alpha before looking at Baekhyun, admitting with a smile, “Your blessing means a lot to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun nodded to them with a smile when arms wrapped around his waist and Jongdae’s scent filled his nostrils. The omega rested his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder. “I have faith in you, have faith in yourself too,” Jongdae whispered before burying his nose in Baekhyun’s neck, “I will be waiting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun nodded to Jongdae when the omegas and the betas were asked to run first. Most alphas growled in excitement except Yi Fan and Baekhyun who looked at each other. “I doubt we will see them first,” Yi Fan commented, “they plan on making it hard on us.” Baekhyun frowned, as he was thinking of how difficult it would be for him if Yi Fan himself wasn’t hopeful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae and the omegas ran to a river, crossed it before they stepped back and ran along with the water before they split. They made sure to scent mark every tree and every branch and every rock. Except Jongdae. Jongdae crossed the river and didn’t walk back. He claimed a tree and waited, hidden in a hollow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the alphas had to run, Baekhyun didn’t bother to speed up. He knew it would be a waste of energy. He followed Jongdae’s scent before noticing the alphas being lost and confused. It made him shake his head at Jongdae’s obvious plan. He went deeper into the woods, noticing how Jongdae’s scent persisted and soon found him hidden inside a tree hole. Jongdae jumped out of the tree and ran off, Baekhyun followed, as they jumped around and before they could reach the farm, Baekhyun managed to tackle Jongdae and bite his neck softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t marking time but Baekhyun knew Jongdae won’t stop until he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae went limp in his hold and he licked off the bite spot before urging Jongdae to follow him. They were mates by the wolves' law, and thankfully, they were only the second couple out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun took Jongdae to a small hut he built. He shifted inside before looking at Jongdae and smiled. “Welcome home.” Jongdae was surprised at how sturdy and compact it looked so he kept on looking around and Baekhyun, blind without his glasses, added awkwardly, “I can add details to the hut if you want. Of course, this is not our permanent location, we can still go live with my father when the pups will be born.” He noticed Jongdae looking at him and he coughed awkwardly yet again as he said, “If you want pups with me, of course.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think I don’t?” Jongdae approached Baekhyun and wrapped his waist, clinging onto the man, “you are my alpha now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you don’t love me,” Baekhyun whispered as he relaxed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae pushed Baekhyun away and fixed his hair, seriously, “You don’t love me either, but you made such a nice place for me.” Jongdae noticed the expression of surprise in Baekhyun’s face, as if he was about to object to something. “The hut is beautiful, Baek.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun smiled and nodded before pointing at their double bed, “We can rest first, mating can come later.” A hand on his chest made him look at Jongdae who kissed him right then. He squeaked but didn’t pull away as Jongdae led him to the mattress and made him lay down, still trying to focus on Jongdae’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man noticed how Baekhyun’s body responded to his touches and kisses, which turned his inner wolf on. Before he could control it, his slick was dripping down his butt and inner thighs. “Touch me,” he whispered and Baekhyun hesitated for a second before touching Jongdae’s back, running down his hand until he touched the omega’s butt and noticed the wetness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flinched his hand away, surprised. “You are wet.” He sounded shocked, which made Jongdae look at him confused, “I made you wet?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you did.” Jongdae gave his cheek a soft bite, “Just like I made you go hard.” He gave Baekhyun’s length a soft stroke at that, “You made me drip wet all over my tights. Touch me and see for yourself.” Baekhyun’s hands reached for Jongdae’s legs and indeed felt it but instead of being just the usual Alpha Jongdae grew used to seeing, Baekhyun pulled him to a kiss as he shed tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss was rather chaste at first and deepened for a moment before he pushed Jongdae away to mumble shyly a “thank you.” Jongdae was surprised but enjoyed the care Baekhyun offered him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun pushed two fingers inside him, skillfully enough to know where to push and Jongdae found himself screaming in pleasure as it hit him in waves. “The fuck,” he hissed as Baekhyun did the same thing again, “what are you doing to my body?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am trying to make you feel good,” Baekhyun innocently said, “Omegas’ womb is as sensitive as his prostate, so I’m letting you taste them both.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Baekhyun!” Jongdae shuddered as he moaned and soon exploded into Baekhyun’s chest. His eyes remained wide in shock as he felt Baekhyun lead him to lay down. “Fuck me, Baek.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You liked that?” Baekhyun asked him with a hopeful tone and Jongdae nodded, “I’ll make sure to push there.” Baekhyun said as he slowly pushed in, Jongdae hissed so he paused, “The slick should make your rim numb.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is numb,” Jongdae mumbled, “but it had been a while since I felt something hot inside me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun knew that omegas had heat partners, so he didn’t feel jealous, but still felt something in him urge him to make Jongdae feel good enough to never look away. He knew where to aim and pushed all the way through to poke Jongdae’s womb. It sent Jongdae singing as he arched and Baekhyun took his chance to adjust his position and pick a pace as he leaned to kiss and suck on Jongdae’s nipple. He didn’t have to mark Jongdae on the neck, a bite on the chest could send the right message but he didn’t want to look savage, so he approached the neck, offered by Jongdae and sank his teeth slowly as he and Jongdae peaked to their orgasm. The fall back was incredible, Jongdae was locked by his knot so Baekhyun could only admire the tired omega, pushing the hair away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are beautiful,” Baekhyun admitted as he observed the sleepy Jongdae, “someone told you that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They tried,” Jongdae sleepily mumbled, “but they soon got their jaw kicked.” Baekhyun chuckled at that and Jongdae simply smiled, as he felt that sleep overcame him. He simply mumbled, “Good night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he slept, Baekhyun waited until his knot faded, and cleaned himself before rushing to pick his glasses because he damn couldn’t see much of Jongdae. He returned with a towel and cleaned Jongdae who remained unbothered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The following days fell into a routine. Jongdae still went on hunts with the Alphas, Baekhyun remained within the farm, and they met by dinner. Their lack of intimacy compared to the other couple was met with rumors. Baekhyun didn’t bother to know what they said but Jongdae was obviously pissed by it. “You don’t have to change to please them,” Jongdae argued at dinner when Baekhyun brought up the subject. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not trying to please them,” Baekhyun commented, pouty, “I am trying to please you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae scoffed, rolling his eyes, “You know I accepted you as you are. You don’t have to try to please me.” Jongdae left the table, obviously too angry to keep the discussion when Baekhyun’s mother approached her son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is right,” She said, “He accepted this and mated to this,” she hinted toward him as a whole and Baekhyun sighed sadly, “Asking him to accept a change he didn’t ask for is a bit off for him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want the pack to respect him, without using me to drag him out,” Baekhyun complained, “I know I am lanky, I know I am slow, I know I am not a good hunter and it bothers me that I am no longer just a me problem, but a Jongdae problem too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled her son to a hug and sighed as well, without commenting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun found Jongdae home, folding the laundry, and stood there like a kid waiting for a scolding. Jongdae noticed so but as much as he hated that insecure side of Baekhyun, he couldn’t help but find him endearing. “Come help me,” he ordered and Baekhyun sat down to fold the laundry without saying a word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were done, Baekhyun was about to pick his clothes when Jongdae held his hands and they looked at each other’s eyes, “I don’t want you to be like any other alpha. I don’t care what they think, I like how shy and endearing you are.” Baekhyun went crimson, looking down to their hands, and Jongdae smiled at his expression, “I love how different you are from them, Baek. I don’t want you to change because you please me like this.” He chuckled suddenly, “Although I don’t mind you giving my womb massages and knot me up to heaven everyday, because you are my other half and I love your knot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I may not have stamina for a whole night,” Baekhyun tried to tease, but his voice went small out of shyness, “I can give you womb and prostate massage anytime you want.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No knots?” Jongdae teased him with a kicked pup look and Baekhyun lost composure, coughing in surprise while Jongdae laughed, picking the laundry. Baekhyun stood to help him and he wrapped the man’s waist suddenly, “I wasn’t kidding. I miss your knot already.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… yeah, we can knot.” Jongdae chuckled at Baekhyun’s shy manners and as they finished cleaning the mess on the bed, Baekhyun pulled Jongdae close, kissing the hell out of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun grew used to the fact Jongdae had to be pleased first. He had to see Jongdae a shaken mess with white strips of pleasure all over him before he considered undressing and giving Jongdae the ride of his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae’s loud moans were melody to his ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loved to see Jongdae ask for more, beg for more, as he used every ounce of energy he had. He would watch Jongdae sleep as he is still knot deep, while playing with his hair and enjoy the moment of peace they share. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In those moments, Baekhyun tried to hush his heart. He couldn’t love someone as perfect as Jongdae, even if he belonged to him. A loud voice in Baekhyun’s head kept saying he was unfit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, it took Jongdae a few months to realize something important. He was in love with Baekhyun, perhaps from day one. All he needed was a fight with an alpha who wanted to claim him. They had first exchanged insults but when the first fist landed on the alpha’s cheek, the man went rough and tried to bite on Jongdae’s claiming mark, throwing his scent as hard as he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae smelt that and realized he wasn’t affected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t even bothered, not as much as their insults against Baekhyun pissed him off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were mid-fight when a wolf jumped in the fight and attacked the Alpha, biting on his neck hard. “Baekhyun!” Jongdae screamed in realization and the wolf seemed to realize what he did as he stepped back, growling dangerously while the alphas tried to pick up their bleeding friend. “Please, just take him and go.” Jongdae ordered coldly and looked as Baekhyun shifted into a human form and touched his cheeks worriedly, “Baek…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He hurt you,” Baekhyun hissed in anger, “he touched you…” Jongdae kissed him right then and there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae kissed Baekhyun who kissed him back avidly, in the middle of the field as everybody saw them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If they needed proof that Jongdae was perfectly content with Baekhyun, they got what they asked for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae looked at Baekhyun who tried to study his body with the little sight he had and had for once, tears running in his cheeks. He couldn’t cry much but right then, as he pulled Baekhyun to a hug, he cried. “You came for me,” he whispered, “thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I’ll come if you need me.” Baekhyun sounded offended, “I’m your alpha, I should be protective of you and defend you from other bad alphas.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae chuckled. “I could tackle him just fine but,” Jongdae pushed Baekhyun to look at him, “you never fought when you were insulted, threatened or provoked. You nearly killed the man… for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun smiled and pushed Jongdae’s hair out of his lashes. He said nothing for a moment and Jongdae could tell, Baekhyun was thinking deeply. “I always wanted you,” he said suddenly. “Who can’t want you? You are the strongest omega, the most independent, the most beautiful too. You sing like an angel. You are an angel. I couldn’t stop myself from wishing I could be good enough for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beak,” Jongdae wanted to stop Baekhyun but the man shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I saw them using me to piss you off, I hated myself even more. I was sorry and I promised to be better,” Baekhyun allowed Jongdae to give him his hoodie, which covered his body enough. “As soon as I saw you fight, I did let go of the old me and just focus on you. Jongdae needs his alpha, so Jongdae will get his alpha to protect him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thank you for that,” Jongdae admitted. He followed Baekhyun home. Baekhyun made sure to bandage his injuries, as he didn’t notice he had so many. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun kept his guard up as he walked with Jongdae by his side. He had his hand on Jongdae’s back all the time, locking eyes with the alphas on his way. Once at the table, Baekhyun served Jongdae first. “Eat, my omega.” The omegas who served them were surprised by the sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are supposed to eat first,” Jongdae commented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun smiled, “I told you, didn’t I? You come first.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Baekhyun wasn’t the best example of Alpha for the Alphas, he sure was the best example of Alpha for the omegas. Mated and unmated omegas treated him nicer, much to Jongdae’s jealousy. “Every omega is swooning after your alpha,” Chanyeol commented, “even my hard to please Sehun.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is a sweetheart, no wonder,” Jongdae commented nonchalantly but the expression of worry remained in his face until he noticed Baekhyun waiting for him after the hunt. “Alpha!” Jongdae rushed to hug his mate who chuckled loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was clearly happy by Jongdae’s eagerness. “I brought you water and berries to recover after the hunt. I repaired a few trucks for the reaping, but I still need to go to the city to pick a few things, do you want to go or maybe you feel too tired for it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will go!” Jongdae said. He ran back to the showers, “Wait for me. I will shower!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yi Fan was kind to let Jongdae go under the shower first, giving Baekhyun a nod. Once freshened up, Jongdae made sure to drink plenty and eat enough. He feared he would get tired if he didn’t recover from the energy he lost. The Alphas observed them silently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun held his shoulder, smiling. “How was the hunt?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I managed to catch a few rabbits and tackle down a deer with Yeollie and Yi Fan,” Jongdae said proudly as he explained in detail how the hunt went on next. Baekhyun could only observe him with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before they reached the car, Baekhyun kissed his cheek. “Let’s sit in the backseats.” A beta was already in the driver seat, with his mate, so Jongdae didn’t have a choice. They sat in the backseats and Jongdae snuggled into Baekhyun, wrapped in his scent. “You smell sweeter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Preheat,” Jongdae mumbled, “but I still have like a day before you worry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun chuckled, “I wasn’t. If ever you got it in the city, I’d take care of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae was happy to hear that. He hummed in content when Baekhyun pulled him close. They reached the side of the city where Baekhyun could get materials and Jongdae just stood by his side, silent. He was helping Baekhyun lift the weight, despite his own tiredness. Thankfully, the beta held most of it. They loaded the trunk and drove back only for Baekhyun to realize.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are burning,” Baekhyun commented before using his Alpha voice. A first time ever. “Drive as fast as you can.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Alpha,” the beta agreed, dodged all the possible traffic jams, which made him reach the house in less time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun jumped out of the car first. Jongdae walked out but Baekhyun managed to get him on his back. He looked at the beta, saying with an alpha tone, “keep the material in a safe place. I’ll deal with it once my omega is settled.” The beta nodded and Baekhyun ran off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once in his room, in the mansion, Baekhyun turned on the A/C. He turned incense outside his room before locking the door. He couldn’t go to the hut as it was way too far and less secure for such a sweet smell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baek,” Jongdae moaned, grinding into the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun could sense, as he stopped fidgeting, that his inner alpha was calm. It was ready for something Baekhyun didn’t know. Baekhyun helped Jongdae undress and led him to the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want a bath,” Jongdae growled, “I want you. I want your knot to sink deep in me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will get my knot, my love,” Baekhyun said softly, “but I am sure you would love to be conscious, right? Don’t you want to remember our first heat together?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae pouted but still allowed Baekhyun to wash him off. Baekhyun handed him a cup of cold milk to drink as he cleaned his unused bed. Jongdae was more aware of his surroundings, but the heat was slowly making him dizzy. “Baek,” he whimpered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun set a pillow in the bed, and led Jongdae to rest on his stomach. He fixed the pillows under Jongdae who hummed before kissing his head. “Enjoy it as much as you can,” he teased before pushing his fingers in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The habit of making Jongdae scream in pleasure first came in handy. Baekhyun felt his inner Alpha focus on it as much as he did, teasing throbbing womb, pumping the throbbing length, and abusing his prostate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Baek, please! It feels so good,” Jongdae screamed between his fists, “Please more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Baekhyun finally listened to the throbbing desire inside him, the sole push in made him shiver his release which surprised Jongdae. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You cummed from the mere touch of my sweet-sweet heat?” Jongdae teased when Baekhyun moved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The knot hadn’t settled in so he could freely move, pushing the verge of his knot a little inside to make him moan. “Your heat does feel good, Jongdae,” he hissed as he pushed out before pushing in and leaning to whisper, “but I’d cum from the mere thought of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae sang his orgasm after that, enjoying Baekhyun’s sudden vigor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Alpha turned him around, settling the dirty pillow to lift Jongdae a little. Jongdae opened his arms for Baekhyun who sank in the hug first. “Can I take off your glasses?” Jongdae asked and Baekhyun pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t see you well without them,” Baekhyun commented before he pushed his length in, “and I sure want to see you wrecked under me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae didn’t have to say anything, Baekhyun went on and on until strips of white filled his exposed skin. He was too tired to move as Baekhyun settled down properly, hugging him. “I can feel you in my womb, alpha.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun smiled and kissed Jongdae softly. The kiss lasted even as the knot faded and Baekhyun moved Jongdae to sleep on his side. “I’ll clean you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take me to the bathroom,” Jongdae urged, “fuck me one more time and leave the water to wash the rest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun chuckled but managed to pick Jongdae up and settle him in the tub. The omega was too tired to fight the fact his Alpha washed him and left him to bask in a lavender scented bathtub. Jongdae relaxed as it smelled like Baekhyun anyway. Meanwhile, Baekhyun just wore back his clothes, picking up the food left behind the door. He changed the bed covers when he noticed his mother peek in with pillows, five of them. “Mom,” he rushed to hold the pillows, “Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll bring more. I heard from Jongdae that you love to use pillows so I stacked a dozen,” she said with a knowing smile. “I’ll bring you tea too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun stacked the pillows in a clean space and rushed to help Jongdae out of the bath before the man would melt in it. Jongdae was fighting sleep at that point. “Mom got you food,” Baekhyun said, settling Jongdae in and covering him. “Eat, I’ll be right back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun helped his mother with the pillows before holding her hands. She looked surprised for a second, “Baek?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My alpha is expecting something,” Baekhyun commented, worried, “I am usually restless around him but this time, I am calm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled and caressed his cheeks. “It is expecting you to confess, Baekhyun,” the omega said, “Your inner wolf had come to the final decision to voice its love for the omega, just like your heart wants you to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what if he doesn’t love me?” Baekhyun worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She just settled him with “you can never know unless you try.” When Baekhyun got in the bedroom with the last pillows, Jongdae was far gone in dreamland, sitting still with the food on his lap. It made Baekhyun chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun helped Jongdae lie down and the omega clung to him. While the omega slept soundlessly, Baekhyun tried to find in himself to be scared of rejection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae is his mate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either his omega loves him or not, Baekhyun will love Jongdae to the moon and back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes but couldn’t stop the tears that ran down his hairline. He wasn’t sad, he wasn’t nervous, and he definitely wasn’t scared. He was just happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun had never felt happier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae woke up to see Baekhyun get in with food, water, and towels. He was feverish so he held onto Baekhyun as soon as the man set the food down. “Mate,” Jongdae growled, “I need you, my mate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am yours, my love,” he said softly. “Just lay down and let me handle you.” Jongdae obediently did what Baekhyun asked. He even settled a pillow under him, parting his legs for Baekhyun welcomingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun observed him before letting a small chuckle. He knelt next Jongdae, pushing his fingers inside the omega who welcomed the teasing with moans. Jongdae’s hands held Baekhyun close as the omega moaned at the sensation of pressure on his womb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t,” Jongdae whimpered, “I need your knot deep inside me, please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun whispered in his ear, “is it all you want?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All I want is for you to knot me, keep deep inside me and never let go,” Jongdae moaned. Baekhyun was surprised by the request. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything for the love of my life,” Baekhyun said before settling between Jongdae’s legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae on the other hand registered the title, “Love of your life?” he asked in confusion but moaned as Baekhyun stretched him in a slow yet wonderful way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun made sure Jongdae was less feverish before saying, as the knot had settled in, “I love you, Jongdae. I love you as a man, I love you as an omega, I love you as a mate, and I definitely love you as Kim Jongdae.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae was overwhelmed by the perfect knotting, the care, the emotions he couldn’t voice for Baekhyun so to hear Baekhyun confess made him cry. He covered his face as he did. “I love you too. So much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s initial worry faded and he rested properly on Jongdae’s body, uncaring of the slick on the man’s body and kissed Jongdae softly all over. “I love you,” he said, when Jongdae looked at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Show me how much,” Jongdae smirked as he wrapped Baekhyun’s neck with his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun fed him, gave him water, before letting go as the knot faded. He picked a condom, much to Jongdae’s surprise. Baekhyun was silent as he stretched the rim, letting the excess slip out before scooping a handful of slick, and pushed his lubed fingers in his own rim. “Baek, what are you doing?” Jongdae asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Alpha bottom for an omega,” Baekhyun hissed, “because they care more about their own subgender than their lovers. But, I do. I care for you. I love you and I want you inside me.” Jongdae didn’t know what to say. He was stunned beyond belief. “I want my body to be yours as proof of my commitment toward you, as a man not just as an alpha.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to.” Jongdae was trying to contain his tears again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun kissed him at that. “I want to. I want to show you that I see you as equal. I see you as a part of me - half of me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun,” Jongdae sniffed, unable to think. “Can I help you then?” Baekhyun eyed him confusedly. “My heat partner is an omega, I know how to prepare a rim for intrusion.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Happy Jongdae’s heat partner wasn’t an alpha, Baekhyun brightened up. “My body is yours,” Baekhyun said, tilting to give the sitting up Jongdae more access. Jongdae pushed him to kneel on four and pushed through his untouched territory. He was patient, asking Baekhyun if it was okay before adding more fingers. Baekhyun arched, moaning loud as Jongdae teased his prostate. “Oh god. It feels so good,” he commented before looking at Jongdae. “It feels like this with me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lot better for me, trust me,” Jongdae said as he kept on stretching Baekhyun, “you are a lot tighter than I expected you to be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never had anyone before you,” Baekhyun said as a matter of fact. “ever.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae was happy to know that. He made Baekhyun sleep on his back, using the pillow which definitely helped, and wrapped his length with a condom. “Ready?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forever with you,” Baekhyun assured, looking at Jongdae right in the face. Jongdae managed to bottom out before Baekhyun couldn’t hold it anymore and hissed. “My rim is burning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It needs a moment to adjust to the stretch,” Jongdae reassured, breathless, “you are so tight, Baek.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun smiled at that and pulled Jongdae close for a kiss. They kept on kissing for what seemed like ages before Baekhyun nodded. Jongdae moved slowly at first, carefully watching for any signs of pain, but lost control as Baekhyun’s walls squeezed his length everytime the alpha moaned. “It feels so good!” Baekhyun kept saying, “please faster, I can’t… this is making me insane.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You feel good, my alpha,” Jongdae praised, “taking me well. I wish they could see how beautiful you look right now.” Jongdae sped up, as the heat intensified his orgasm and he exploded inside Baekhyun whose knot was slowly growing. Jongdae didn’t give Baekhyun time to tell him anything, pushing the Alpha’s length inside him as he threw the full condom out of the way. Jongdae was singing again but Baekhyun joined him this time. Their voices were mixed as they peaked and as soon as the knot locked Jongdae in, the omega was shaking with pleasure. Baekhyun held the head of his length, giving it small strokes until the omega released in a loud moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fell flat on Baekhyun who chuckled, holding him close. “Does it feel this good inside you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Jongdae teased, “I heard I am a pretty good top.” Baekhyun pouted and he chuckled adding, “It feels thousand times better because you push inside my womb and fill me until no space is left.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Baekhyun was definitely happy. “Jongdae.” The omega hummed. “We can switch anytime you want.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you I am a pretty good top,” Jongdae teased as an answer and Baekhyun simply smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three days of heat were over but not what they built. Baekhyun and he sneaked several times, either for Baekhyun to half-knot Jongdae before a hunt or for Jongdae to wreck Baekhyun in the shower room,  as soon as the alphas were all gone. If anyone noticed anything, they didn’t comment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, one day, Baekhyun and Jongdae were asked to eat with the pack. Jun Myun had an announcement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dear pack,” he started, “I reached an age in which I wish to retire and give my mate and my omegas more attention.” Baekhyun knew where the discussion was going and he reached for Jongdae who held his hand, sensing his worry. “I will step down from the position of a Lead Alpha, giving it to my eldest son Baekhyun.” The words were followed with growls of displease. “Yi Fan and Chanyeol were voted his second and third in command,” it made Baekhyun look at Yi Fan who gave him a knowing nod. “I have full trust in my son and I hope you will see what I see in him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The howls that followed didn’t please Baekhyun so he nearly crawled when Jongdae looked at him with a fierce look. He stood, pulling Jongdae up. “Father,” Baekhyun started, “your decision honors me but I shall remind you that I have a detached part of me.” People looked at him in surprise before he looked at Jongdae, “What I lack as an Alpha is everything Jongdae is. I won’t rule the pack without him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darling,” Jongdae said with a chuckle, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> rule this pack.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s proud smile stretched as he said. “We do as one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always,” Jongdae said before Baekhyun nodded to him and they howled at once. Happy to see Baekhyun so open, Jun Myun howled after them, which made the entire pack follow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since the day Baekhyun became a head alpha, the only time he was vulnerable was when Jongdae gave birth to five beautiful pups. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun Myun was happy to be a permanent grandpa slash nanny spending time babysitting the pups with his three omegas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it came to hunting, to fight, to do anything, Baekhyun gave the directions, Jongdae followed them with deadly precision. Baekhyun may be bad at hunting or fighting, but he remained Jongdae’s brain and his back up all the time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In Baekhyun’s twenty six years of ruling the pack, challenging him meant challenging him and his omega. Nobody dared to attack one without risking the other to come to the rescue. They growled in unison, moved in synchronisation, and learned to think alike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want an omega like Dad,” Jibum, their youngest Alpha, complained, “I will never be mated otherwise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me,” Baekhyun assured his son, “it doesn't matter if your mate is an omega, an alpha or a beta. When your heart will tell you he or she is the right one, nothing else would matter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The discussion spiked because Their eldest Alpha mated an omega who opposed him in many ways, which resulted to fights. Baekhyun didn’t question it as he and Jongdae were different but they worked it out. “Don’t compare yourself, Papa,” Doyong, their eldest omega said out of nowhere, “with that dofus. He took from Dad more than from you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think so?” Baekhyun hummed, “I thought you all took from him the most. None of you is smart enough to match my brain.” A groan made him look at Doyong who pouted at him, “Okay, maybe you did. But only the brain.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Papa!” Doyong whined and Baekhyun laughed loud as he wrapped his son in a hug, “you are a meanie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should be, your dad spoils you way too much.” Baekhyun pulled away, “Speaking of my dear omega, where is he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably helping Tae Lin with her heat,” Doyong announced, “she had been struggling.” Baekhyun heaved a sigh at that. Kids in heat meant less time with Jongdae and he hated that. “Eyy, papa, don’t look like you won’t see Dad anymore. I am sure he will wreck you in bed, soon enough.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doyong!” Baekhyun eyed his son in shock, “How did you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I can tell when you bottom for Dad from what you keep saying so loud every night,” Doyong said with a wide smirk, “don’t forget the omega’s room is the closest to your shared one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make sure to blast the music you hate so much next time,” Baekhyun hissed, tackling his son with tickles. Doyong was all squeals and laughter before Baekhyun stopped. He said seriously in a hushed tone, “Please make sure nobody knows. I may be okay with that but the other alphas aren’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Papa,” Doyong said with a sweet smile, “I’ll keep it a secret.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun allowed his son to go before walking to check on the hunting teams. He knew he wouldn't see Jongdae anytime soon so he took over Jongdae’s duties. They naturally accepted him now, as he proved himself to be a smart leader, but still Baekhyun could feel the nervousness hit him full force every time he felt an alpha growl in displeasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, the day went fine and he went home, only to smell his omega first and notice him running next. Jongdae looked delighted. “Baekhyunnie!” Jongdae screamed much to Baekhyun’s surprise and hugged him tight, “how was your day without me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun pouted, “It sucked! I missed you today.” Jongdae chuckled before kissing Baekhyun who answered the kiss avidly. “Do you have to tend Tae Lin all night?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Doyong offered to take care of Tae Lin so I can take care of my baby,” Jongdae pulled Baekhyun close and whispered in his ear, “I bet you missed me wrecking you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun turned around to check if anybody saw them before pouting, as he whined softly, “I bottomed for you the entire week. It’s so unfair.” Jongdae laughed aloud at that, pulling Baekhyun to the dinner hall. Baekhyun couldn’t help and smile at Jongdae’s joyful expression before whispering, “You know I don’t mind being yours all my life, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae nodded at that, happy, before saying, “I love you, my stupid alpha.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am smart!” Baekhyun whined and Jongdae poked his forehead before running to the table. “Hey! I am smart, am I not?” he asked his kids who non-committedly nodded, not even caring about their bickering parents, and Baekhyun pouted to Jongdae, “I am smart.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, baby, you are super smart,” Jongdae cooed him, “the smartest fifty year old pup the world has ever known.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fifty, the age seemed to surprise Baekhyun who frowned, “We don’t look like we are fifty, you sure don’t, Dae.” Jongdae smiled at that as indeed, they may have matured but they remained the liveliest couple in the pack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that night, Jongdae and Baekhyun curled after two rounds and Baekhyun dropped the bomb. “I want to retire,” he said. Jongdae sat up and looked at him in surprise. “My eldest alpha is around my age when I got him, so he is old enough to replace me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know but,” Jongdae mumbled, “don’t you worry about what we will do after retiring?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will do what we used to do before being lead alpha and omega,” Baekhyun said with a teasing tone, “fuck all day, repair machines, and do things around when we feel useful, but definitely fuck all day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure plan your retirement differently,” Jongdae teased but he was pleased by Baekhyun’s answer enough to agree for the retirement. His son was quite nervous about that but his parents' joy for the duty free life was worth it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>